A Sample of the Past, a Taste of the Future
by Day Dreamer2
Summary: An old face and a new face brings controversy to our favourite Mice
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the BMFM I am not making any money off of this. I own Visage (pronounced Viz-Áge (think the French pronunciation)) and Jamra (thanx to Zany for the name).

A sample of the past, a taste of the future

By 

Day dreamer

Copyright. © Day dreamer 2000, all rights reserved.

It is a peaceful morning in Chicago, in the Quigley field scoreboard the Biker Mice are sleeping soundly. None of them aware of the figure that was creeping amongst them, this figure walked around looking at each mouse's face as he slept stopping at Vinnie's. The figure's hand went towards his face and gently traced the edge of his mask. Vinnie stirred slightly and opened his eyes, seeing a figure standing over him he jumped up yelling, Throttle was up in a instant and levelled his gun at the stranger who's face was covered with a helmet. Modo raise his arm cannon and aimed it at the stranger's head.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart but we don't take kindly to being watched while we sleep" Vinnie snarled. His gun aimed steadily at the surprise visitor. A pair of black gloved hands, similar to Vinnie's reached up and slowly remove the bike helmet. A cascade of flame red hair fell down the visitor's, now clearly female, back. She opened her eyes and looked at them all with bright red eyes. She turned straight to Vinnie, who was standing stock-still his eyes wide open.

"Be careful Vincent your face will stick like that!" The female laughed at him. Throttle's and Modo's guns were still trained on her. Vinnie threw his gun away and ran to the mouse and gave her a hug.

"Visage! My God, I thought I'd never see you again," Vinnie yelled almost weeping. Modo dropped his cannon and looked at the two mice embracing.

"Err Vinnie? Who is she?" Modo asked puzzled. The white mouse with flame red hair pulled away from Vinnie.

"Ya mean you two don't recognise me?!" Visage yelled. The other two looked puzzled Throttle clicked it first.

"Viz!!!!!!" Throttle yelled hugging her as well. After hearing her nickname Modo came and hugged Vinnie's twin sister too. Suddenly there was a rustling at the back of the room and a little girl, about 6, with smoke grey fur and very short flame red hair. Visage held her hand out to the girl and she eagerly took it.

"Vinnie, guys I'd like you to meet my daughter Jamra" Visage introduced. Vinnie squatted down to the young girl's height and ruffled her hair.

"Jamra, huh… that means 'Lighted coal' in some language that I can't remember. Well Jamra I'm ya uncle Vinnie" Vinnie mused.

"So Viz who's her dad?" Throttle asked. Visage stood stock still and lowered her head down to the floor. They were all horrified to see a tear fall from her face.

End of part 1.

E-mail me at in_a_world_of_her_own@yahoo.co.uk with comments.


	2. Secrets revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own the BMFM I am not making any money off of this. I own Visage (pronounced Viz-Áge (think the French pronunciation)) and Jamra (thanx to Zany for the name).

A Sample of the Past, a taste of the Future

Part 2

By

Day Dreamer

Copyright. Day Dreamer2001, all rights reserved

Vinnie put his arm around his twin and made her look at him by tilting her chin up.

"Does this have anything to do with why you ran away?" He asked. She nodded, Throttle sat down on a chair, as did Modo eager to here why their close friend had run away just over 6 years ago.

****Flash Back****

15 year old Visage was getting ready for a date with the most popular guy in school, Brian Master, he was captain of the football team and captain of the basketball team. There was a soft knock on the door and Vinnie poked his head through,

"Having trouble deciding what to wear?" He asked with a smile, it always took her hours to decide.

"Yeah" Came the answer "Got any suggestions?" She asked pushing a lock of flame red hair out of her face. Vinnie came in and poked through her cupboard, he brought out a navy blue strapless mini dress with sparkles,

"What about this one?" He asked,

"It's good……bit too tarty though" Viz told him, Vinnie had another rummage and came up with a emerald green velvet top and an ankle length black skirt with a slit.

"Perfect!" She cried. Vinnie smiled,

"You'll knock his dread locks off!" He responded. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Thanks bro you're the best!" She said.

"I know, I'll see you later sis, having a football match with Throttle and Modo" Vinnie told her.

"Tell 'em I said hi" Visage called as her brother left,

~~~~A few hours after~~~~

Vinnie, Throttle and Modo were walking to Modo's house after a vigorous game of football, pretty soon they spotted a titan haired mouse sitting on a bench all alone. Vinnie jogged up to her and asked,

"Hey sis, how did your date go?" He was surprised when Visage grabbed him in to a fierce hug. Throttle and Modo rushed over.

"What happened Viz?" Throttle asked concerned.

"Yeah what's up?" Modo continued. Visage let go of her brother long enough to wipe her eyes which were red and puffy.

"We saw that blonde cheerleader Janet and few flutters of her eyelashes and Brian was long gone!" She told them, spitting venom at every word. Vinnie clenched his fists, Throttle and Modo looked at each other mirror images of anger on their faces.

"Come on Viz!! You don't need that scum!! You are worth a thousand Janets!!" Vinnie tried to cheer her up. Visage just shook her head, the red waves bouncing, Vinnie looked to his friends for help.

"Come on Viz, come with us to my house you can get something to eat and a shower if you like. My parents are out for the night" Modo offered tugging on Visage's arm. She stood up slowly and got on to Vinnie's bike and rested her head against his back. Vinnie look towards Throttle a look of sympathy for his twin and anger at Brian. They pulled up to Modo's place and lead Visage in. 

"Go have a shower babe, we've got something to take care of" Throttle suggested to Visage, she knew exactly what they were going to 'take care of' but truthfully she didn't care. She went in to the bathroom and heard the door close and their bikes pull away. Visage let the waters run down her tired body and soothe her muscles, she heard shuffling outside the door,

"I'm ok Vinnie really" She insisted, she froze in shock as a deep tenor answered her

"Visage! What a pleasant surprise" It was Modo's father, Smoke.

"Um...I'm sorry Mr. Maverick, the guys left for a few minutes they should be back soon" Visage said, stumbling out of the shower very glad the bathroom door was locked,

"I thought it was them I saw beating up another Mouse, mind coming out and telling me why?" Smoke asked. Visage sighed, she got dressed and opened the door, she was led over to the table and given a cup of cocoa, slowly she told Smoke about what had happened. Smoke shook his head,

"Poor girl, love hasn't been kind to you has it?" Smoke asked, Visage shook her head slightly, a tear escaped down her face, Smoke caught it with his finger, he tilted her chin up to look at him,

"I can make it better if you let me" He offered. Visage was startled slightly, she was about to speak when Smoke silenced her with his lips, for a second Visage felt panic before letting herself fall victim to the feelings of want with in her.

***********End Flashback**********

No one spoke for a long time after Visage's story, Modo spoke up

"Are you trying to tell me that you and my dad…um….well…I mean…" Modo couldn't even get the sentence out. Visage nodded miserably, Modo shook his head, his eye glowing.

"So it was your fault Momma and Dad broke up!" He yelled, Visage shrunk away from him. Vinnie jumped in front of her protectively

"They had been going down hill for years Modo! It's not her fault! And it's not Jamra's fault either!" Vinnie told him, Throttle looked around,

"Where is Jamra?" He asked, no one knew

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!" A frightened yell that chilled all the Mice to the pits of their stomachs

End of part 2 


End file.
